The aim of this project is to create a psychological and social profile of three groups of young (ages 18 to 35) black men believed to be at risk to low life expectancy: a sample of 200 men drawn from a random sample of the general household population in majority black urban areas of Nashville, Tennessee and a sample of 150 felons convicted of homicide and interviewed while incarcerated. A social survey questionnaire and battery of selected psychological tests will be administered and the results assessed in light of mortality and morbidity trends for young men of this ethnic group. Those trends suggest that life expectancy already now, has in the most recent decade been on the decline, largely due to increases in violent deaths--accidents, homicides, and suicides. A panel of policy makers is to assist in the formulation of intervention strategies based on research findings, and aimed at increasing the life expectancy and quality of life for young black men.